(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp control system and method for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a headlamp control system and method for a vehicle capable of illuminating a place where a user (driver) is located. In particular, the present system and method illuminate a location of user through a radio signal transmitter that is in connection with actuators which control the lighting of the vehicle's headlamps and controlling the driving (positioning) of the headlamps.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle includes a lighting system that enables the driver to see objects and road conditions in a driving direction while driving at nighttime and in low lighting conditions, and that notifies other drivers on a road of a driving state of the vehicle.
An adaptive front lighting system (AFLS) has been recently introduced to improve front view recognition for the driver and for oncoming drivers. The adaptive front lighting system is capable of selectively changing widths and lengths of beams of headlamps according to a driving condition of a vehicle, road conditions, environmental conditions, and the like. The adaptive front lighting system further provides uniform emission of the headlamp beams in a front direction of the vehicle.
As such, the adaptive front lighting system enables a driver to more rapidly and accurately recognize obstacles or other problems along the driver's path, for example, by changing a beam pattern (an irradiation direction of the to beam) based on road conditions, as well as a vehicle movement direction when the vehicle rotates as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The adaptive front lighting system senses a steering angle of a steering wheel of the vehicle, a speed of the vehicle, and other driving conditions of the vehicle through a sensor. Based on the information sensed, an actuator is driven to control deflection of irradiation directions of the headlamps upwards, downwards, left, and/or right.
Thus, the adaptive front lighting system includes an actuator for controlling driving of the irradiation directions of the headlamps upward, downward, left, and right.
An adaptive front lighting system is described in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2012-0028661, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US20110121733, and the like.
However, the adaptive headlamps of such adaptive front lighting systems can only be controlled by the actuator while the vehicle is running.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.